LatestNews
By posting news here you agree that your reports may be added to the LNHS database for use in the London Bird Report. A scalable map of the London recording area can be found here. Please list sightings alphabetically by site, following our standard format to assist automatic compilation of records into the database. Only report sightings of wide interest rather than listing all common birds (sightings of a more general nature may be recorded on the General sightings page). DO NOT post details of nesting by scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, as amended). Any such reports will be removed; please submit them instead to the appropriate LNHS bird recorder. More London bird news can be found on Twitter by searching for sightings from many different observers using the #londonbirds hashtag or by visiting the London Bird Club page (no Twitter account is necessary for either). To join the London Bird Club and support our work please visit the LNHS website. The 2015 London Bird Report is now out - to get a copy please click here. 'Thursday 9th November 2017' *Bayhurst Wood area: 2 Tawny Owl 6.15am, Stonechat, 7+ Hawfinch (group and later couples or singles), 3 Siskin, 2 Bullfinch, 2 Nuthatch, Goldcrest, Treecreeper, Kestrel, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Fieldfare, 30+ Redwing (Dan Pinkham) *Brent Reservoir: male Peregrine over Dump; Vis-mig 07:00-09:30 - 65 Starling, 55 Woodpigeon, 6 Stock Dove, 116 Redwing, 3 Song Thrush, 4 Mistle Thrush, 4 Blackbird, 2 Pied Wagtail, Brambling, 62 Chaffinch, 41 Goldfinch, 3 Linnet, Greenfinch, 3 Lesser Redpoll (Magnus Andersson, Andrew Verrall) *Mayflower Park:Snipe flying over, first for 10 years (Bob Smith) *Middlesex Filter Beds: 3 Little Egret on river, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Mistle Thrush, 1 Redwing over W, 6 Common Gull nearby on Millfields cricket pitch, 08:30 - 09:30 (Alastair Dent) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake : Brambling calling high up over the bottom of the Owl field at 10.55, Siskin, Sparrowhawk, Common Buzzard, 2 Lesser Redpoll, 27 Redwing, 4 Mistle Thrush, 3 Bullfinch, Linnet, Meadow Pipit, 9 Teal (Simon Worsfold) *Worcester Park: Peregrine hunting from pylons(Bob Smith) 'Wednesday 8th November 2017' *Alexandra Park: 93 Redwing west by 0830, also Song Thrush (Bruce Carson, Bob Watts) *Brent Reservoir: 8 Snipe, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff, 4 Bullfinch, Kingfisher; Vis-mig 06:55-10:30 (last hour main hide) - 92 Starling, 182 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, 4 Song Thrush, 5 Mistle Thrush, 2 Pied Wagtail, Meadow Pipit, 10 Chaffinch, 26 Goldfinch, Lesser Redpoll (Magnus Andersson, Simon Worsfold, Andrew Verrall); Female Wigeon (Bill Haines). *Dollis Brook, Holders Hill: 17 Redwing NW/W (One Redwing was all wing and head and had lost the lower part of its body and tail, but was still keeping up with the group and looked in good shape otherwise), 2 Goldcrest (Samuel Levy) perhaps it was a robot Redwing? Apparently scientists in China have worked out how to control pigeons with remote control/implants *Foots Cray Meadows: 4 Mute Swan, Canada Goose over, 2+ Little Grebe, 2 Little Egret, Water Rail, Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, Pied Wagtail, 2 Grey Wagtail, 4+ Redwing, Fieldfare, Bullfinch at Riverside Road fields but too late for the main finch flock (Ian Stewart) *Greenwich Ecology Park:20 Lapwing w 12.50, ''' Little Grebe, Kingfisher, Redwing, Song Thrush, Chiffchaff.40 Goldfinch (John Bushell) *Greenwich Park: 270 Redwings W before 08.30, also '''Brambling over, m Firecrest, 2 Hawfinches low W, f Sparrowhawk attempted to catch f Green Woodpecker (Joe Beale) *Hampstead Heath: Still 10+ Shoveler on High Pond 1, Common Snipe flushed on Parliament Hill (Will Hitchins) *KGV Reservoir: Hawfinch flew calling S then landed in Gardens behind Sailing club - 13.25pm. M Goosander (N Basin), Pr. Goldeneye (S Basin), 6+ Meadow Pipts, 2 Grey Wagtails, Sparrowhawk. (Davey Leach). *London Wetland Centre: 1f Goldeneye, 6 Red-crested Pochard (4m 2f), 9 Snipe on grazing marsh, 1m Pintail, 1f Sparrowhawk chased S by crows, 2 Peregrine in Ch X, 1 Goldcrest (Martin Honey) *Mill Hill East, Millbrook Park: Rock Pipit seen in flight on the wasteland at Inglis Way/Bittacy Hill for 3rd day. (Samuel Levy) *Olympic Park: tennis courts scrub field - 10+ Meadow Pipits, 20+ Pied Wagtail (JW Davies) *Rammey Marsh: Common Buzzard, Kestrel (m), Water Rail, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Skylark (over S), 4 Meadow Pipit, 115+ Redwing (100+ over N/W, 15+ foraging on grass path), 66 Fieldfare (over N/W), Treecreeper, Brambling, 3 Lesser Redpoll, Siskin, Greenfinch, 2 Bullfinch (Neville Smith) *Regent's Park: 3 Hawfinches (1,2), 1 Brambling, 80 Redwings, 12 Fieldfares, 1 Woodcock ''' (Twitter) *Richmond Park: '''Short-eared Owl in flight at 11.00 (C.Ratcliffe per twitter) *Ruxley GPs (permit only): Great White Egret seen on Long Lake then flew across it where photographed then flew off south c15.20, 3 Mute Swan, 2 Egyptian Geese, c40 Gadwall, 20 Shoveler, 4 Pochard, c100 Tufted Duck, 8+ Little Grebe, 3 Great Crested Grebe, Kestrel, Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Pied Wagtail, Cetti’s Warbler, 2+ Chiffchaff, 6+ Goldcrest, Jay, Brambling heard, Reed Bunting (Ian Stewart) *Staines Reservoirs: 2 Dunlin flew over then NW 15.00. 25 Lapwing, 4 Pintail, 5 Goldeneye, 5 Shelduck, 1 Black-necked Grebe, 1 Water Pipit causeway. (Dom Pia, Franko J Maroevic ) *Southwark Park: 2 Shoveler, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Egyptian Goose, Grey Heron, Lesser Black Back Gull, (John Cadera) *Stoneleigh Station KT17: 172 Herring Gull ne, 4 Pied Wagtail, 23 Ring-necked Parakeet (Neil Batten) *Tottenham Marshes: ca 25 Redwings in allotment S hedge at 07:00 (Quentin Given) *Totteridge Valley/Darlands Lake: Sparrowhawk, Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, 3 Bullfinch, pair Mandarin, 10 Teal (John Colmans) Also 4 Goldcrest, Kestrel, 4 Redwing, 3 Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail (Sheepwash Pond) (Samuel Levy) *Town Park, Enfield: 11 Tufted Duck 7m 4f, male Kingfisher perched Carr's Basin 16:06 - 16:23, 3 Goldcrest, 13 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Nuthatch pair, 5 Grey Squirrel (Robert Callf) *Trent Park: 27 Mandarin Duck 16m 11f lower lake, 5 Common Pochard 4m 1f, 3 Tufted Duck 1m 2f, 11 Northern Lapwing flew W 'New Fields' 11:17, 17 Magpie, Nuthatch, Hawfinch in flight and perched up in trees 11:06 - 11:08 and 11:15 - 11:17 (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger: Great White Egret still on main pit (Twitter) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Rock Pipit over Lockwood, 110 Redwing and 11 Fieldfare W. Female Goosander and Wigeon on East Warwick, 2 Stonechat on West Warwick (David Bradshaw, Lol Bodini) *Waterloo Bridge: Caspian Gull 1cy north side jetty (N Senior) *West Putney, Huntingfield Road: Red Kite S, 3 Skylark NW, Meadow Pipit N, 45 Fieldfare NW, 350 Redwing NW, 190 Starling NW, 11 Chaffinch NW, 3 Siskin SW, 5 Goldfinch SW, Red Admiral S. (R.Kaye, J.Wilczur) 'Tuesday 7th November 2017' *Alexandra Park: viz mig 06:50-0805 57 Fieldfare, 13 Redwing, 44 Woodpigeon west (Bruce Carson, Bob Watts); Peregrine flying around transmitter 08:45 (Trevor Wyatt) *Brent Reservoir: 12 Snipe, Water Rail, 105 Common Gull, Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff; Vis-mig 06:55-09:20 - 32 Lapwing SW later, 51 Woodpigeon S, Stock Dove, 122 Starling W, 581 Redwing, 3 Fieldfare, 6 Song Thrush, 5 Mistle Thrush, Pied Wagtail, Meadow Pipit, 2 Hawfinch, Brambling, 19 Chaffinch, 26 Goldfinch, 16 Lesser Redpoll, 5 Siskin (Andrew Self, Magnus Andersson, Andrew Verrall) *Brockwell Park: viz mig 06:50-08:00 67 Fieldfare, 70 Redwing, 305 Starling, 53 Woodpigeon, 43 Chaffinch, Finch sp. 3 all west. Also 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Jay, 1 Pied Wagtail, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 9 Black-headed Gull west (+ 22 feeding). Upper Pond: 1 Little Grebe, 1 Kingfisher (Tony Stones). *Brookmill Park: Kingfisher, Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) *Farringdon: Kestrel (Charlie Farrell) * Finchley: Garden N3 - Brambling SW 06:54 calling loudly (Samuel Levy) * Fryent Country Park: Common Snipe, c150 Redwing, 18 Fieldfare (Joe Taylor) * Gallions Reach: 3 Sanderling, 15 Black-tailed Godwit, 50 Redshank, Fieldfare, Redwings (KJM) * Grovelands Park: Little Grebe, 7 Cormorant, 5 Mute Swan pr and three first-winter, 78+ Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 45 Mandarin Duck 28m 17f, 17 Tufted Duck 7m 10f, adult Common Gull, Grey Wagtail 1st-winter, Redwing, Mistle Thrush, 2 Goldcrest, Treecreeper (Robert Callf) * Hampstead Heath: Parliament Hill, 22 Lapwing NW at 1020, 150 Redwing NW, 40 Fieldfare W, 2 Blackbirds W, 10 Shoveler on High' No.1 (Pete Mantle) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: 8 Red-crested Pochard, 40 Woodpigeon SW, 4 Blackbirds W, 3 Redwing, 20 Fieldfare W (oddly few moving thrushes noted), 1 Blackcap,4 Chiffchaff 2 singing, 1 Cetti's Warbler, Firecrest male south side of Serpentine Bridge, 9 Greenfinches, 2 Hawfinches 'in Hornbeam near Cavalry Monument at dawn calling then off N (N Senior) *Kensal Green: c60 Fieldfare over (Charlie Farrell) *London Wetland Centre: 1 '''Hawfinch ' flew over E then turned S at 07:05. Lesser Redpoll and c6 Siskin (Bill Haines); 1 Brambling, 1 Coal Tit, 2 Goldcrest, 3 Redwing entrance, 1 Goldeneye female reservoir lagoon, 9 Common Snipe grazing marsh, 1 Skylark flew over grazing marsh, 2 Stonechat grazing marsh, 6 Red-crested Pochard (4m 2f) main lake, 1 Siskin flew over (Martin Parker John Cass); Bittern seen by others from Headley Hide, 2 Chiffchaff (Martin Honey) '''Firecrest (WWT website) *Snaresbrook Crown Court: Hawfinch (h) over at 7.15 ish, 70 Fieldfare over and a few Redwing (Stuart Fisher) *Motspur Park: 25 Fieldfare west (Bob Smith) *Regent's Park: 2 Hawfinches, 3 Bramblings, 500 Redwings, 30 Fieldfares 6.50am to 7.18 and still coming (Twitter) *Ruislip Lido: 30 Shoveler, 4 Little Egret (Martin Smith) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): 2+ Brambling over 1 v low 06.45 1+ W with Chaffinches 06.58, Grey Heron v low S seemed to be looking for a garden pond, 70+ Redwing SW/W frustratingly every Redwing flock seemed to have a single finch in tow but I couldn't ID any of them, 15+ Fieldfare 10+ W 1N 4S, 100+ Starling W/SW, 20+ Chaffinch W (Ian Stewart) *South Bank SE1: 1 Woodcock flew up from riverside vegetation, circled, crashed into the windows of the ITV building and fell at the feet of two surprised security guards 10.15am — bird seemed OK and moved to cover nearby (Rich Petley). *St James's Park: 3 Teal, 2 Redwings (Tom Jordan) *Stoneleigh Station KT17: 31 Redwing s. 1 Grey Heron n. am (Neil Batten) *The Ridgeway, Mill Hill: 48 Redwing S/W, Song Thrush, 7 Goldcrest (Samuel Levy) * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: 2 Firecrest male and female (pair?) in holly at entrance to Horse Chesnut Glade opposite Soanes Centre 1300, also 16 Ring-necked Parakeets (Bob Watts) * Trent Park: 6 Lesser Redpoll, Kingfisher, 2 f Tufted Duck, 3 m Pochard, 10 Mandarin ( 6m,4f ), ( Pete Lowman ). * Tufnell Park: Flock of 25-30 Fieldfare over c.0945, and 3-5 Redwing feeding on berries off Junction Rd (Francis Tusa) * Tyttenhanger: Great White Egret still in area (Twitter) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: 9 Wigeon off Lockwood south, Goosander W Warwick, Water Rail, Goldeneye, Green Sandpiper, 2 Common Sandpiper, steady stream of finches and thrushes early over high going SW. (David Bradshaw); Goosander (f) flew from W Warwick 1220 going N over visitor centre - same or another bird seen on E Warwick c1300, 2 Stonechat (m/f) on fence between E Warwick and railway line, Goldeneye (f) on No 5 Res (Peter Charles/ Keith Cutting) * Woodford Green: 5 Siskin, 2 Redwing, Goldcrest, Fieldfare, 3 Chaffinch and a Buzzard over up to 09.15. (Ken Murray) * Woodlands Farm: 2 Hawfinch w 9.30, '''50 Fieldfare, 20 Redwing, Goldcrest, Coal Tit (Conrad Ellam) * Worcester Park, Garden KT4: 4+ Siskin S at around 15:40 (Isaiah Rowe) '''Monday 6th November 2017 *Alexandra Park: viz mig 0650 to 0710 150 Woodpigeon W, Stock Dove W, Egyptian Goose honking, Shoveler Wood Green Res (Bruce Carson, Bob Watts) *Barn Elms Playing Fields: Red Kite W, 5 Snipe circled, 3 Stock Dove SW with wpigs, 1,300 Woodpigeon SW, Kingfisher, Magpie SW, 140 Starling W, 42 Redwing mostly W, 105 Fieldfare NW, 28 Skylark various directions, just 17 Chaffinch W, 2 Brambling W/SW, Bullfinch S, 10 Goldfinch SW, 2 Lesser Redpoll NW, 4''' Hawfinch''' W 10.10, 2 Red Admiral S. (R.Kaye) *Bexley Riverside Road: 2 Brambling with a flock of 30+ Chaffinches. 5 Linnets, 2 Green Woodpecker, Skylark, Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk and m Kestrel (Donna Zimmer, Eric Brown, Bernie Weight and Patrick English) Also 10 Redwing over, 5 Fieldfare feeding in trees (EB) *Brent Reservoir: Vis-mig 06:55-09:00 - 475 Woodpigeon S, 2 Stock Dove, 18 Starling, 4 Redwing, 9 Fieldfare, Song Thrush, 5 Mistle Thrush, Pied Wagtail, 22 Chaffinch, 13 Goldfinch (Andrew Verrall) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, Kingfisher, Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) *Bruce Castle Park: 2 Nuthatch (James Palmer) *Collier Row, Romford: At least 4 Fieldfare NW at 0740 (G J Francis) *Dollis Brook, Holders Hill: 4 Redwing NW, Mistle Thrush (Samuel Levy) *Eltham (SE9): Buzzard over Eltham Palace flying E (Peter Charles) *Finchley: Garden N3 - 3 Redwing SE, Grey Heron NE (Samuel Levy) *Ewell, Hogsmill Open Space: 1 Little Egret perched in trees above river Hogsmill 08:35 (Neil Batten) *Foots Cray Meadows: 4 Mute Swan, 2 Tufted Duck, 2 Little Grebe, Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, 2 Water Rail, 1+ Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 5 Meadow Pipit, Grey Wagtail, Cetti’s Warbler, Goldcrest, Jay, c50 Chaffinch, 2+ Brambling at Riverside Road fields nb this is the same as the locations given above as “Bexley” and yesterday as “Albany Park, Sidcup”, 4 Linnet (Ian Stewart) *Fulham (Kilmaine Rd): Grey Wagtail feeding on small lawn (Neil Anderson) * Gunpowder Park: Stronehcat (James Palmer) * Harringay: c. 40 Woodpigeon west high over Green Lanes at 08:15 and a Goldcrest low over my garden an hour later - garden life tick :) (Harringay Birder) *Hornchurch: Hawfinch over my garden 06:58 (Paul Hawkins) *Kensington Gardens/Hyde Park: Woodcock, Common Sandpiper, 2 Fieldfare, Peregrine (John & Janet Cadera) *London Wetland Centre: 2 Stonechat, 1 Bearded Tit, 14 Fieldfare, 7 Redpoll and 4 Siskin (Twitter) Bullfinch reported wildside. Bittern 12.40pm McCallum *RSPB Rye Meads: 62 Lapwing, 7 Snipe, 2m Wigeon, 1 Buzzard, 2 Pied Wagtail, 2 Grey Heron. (Daniel Whitelegg) *Ruislip Woods, Poor's Field: 14:20 Hawfinch perched on birch then dropped down out of sight (Deiniol Owen) *South Norwood Country Park: 4 Egyptian Goose + 4 young, 2 Teal, Mallard with new brood of seven, 10 Water Rail - a site record count with five seen, Kingfisher, Kestrel, 3 Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, 2 Fieldfare, 18 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, 5 Redpoll. 14:00 - 15:45: 4 Hawfinches landed in top of Larch tree before flying off S/West at 1455. (Croydon Birders) *St James's Park: Kingfisher (Frank Nugent). *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Peregrine, 50+ Woodpigeon, 4 Redwing SW, f Blackcap first winter birds in my garden always appear with the first frost (Ian Stewart) *Stanstead Innings GP'S: 1 Bittern, 1m Goldeneye, 4 Pochard (2f 2m), 65 Tufted Duck, 10 Mute Swan, 160 Black Headed Gulls, 4m Teal. (Daniel Whitelegg) *The Ridgeway, Mill Hill: 36 Redwing N/NW, Skylark, 3 Canada Geese, 500 Woodpigeon S/SW. (Samuel Levy) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: viz mig 0755 to 0815 125 Woodpigeon W or NW, 3 Chaffinch N, Collared Dove N (Bob Watts) *Trent Park: juv Little Grebe lower lake, 19 Mandarin Duck 12m 7f, 7 Common Pochard 5m 2f, 4 Tufted Duck 2m 2f, 7 Moorhen 2 ad 5 imm, Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 5 or 6 Small Copper (Robert Callf) *Trent Park: Hawfinc'''h briefly at 15:40 pm perched in bare tree east of "new clump" before flying west. Also 6 Greenfinch, 2 Goldfinch, Green Woodpecker, Stock Doves ( s ). ( Pete Lowman ). *Tyttenhanger: '''Great White Egret on main pit again (Twitter) *Walthamstow E17 (Chaucer Rd): 1 Coal Tit. (Daniel Whitelegg) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 600 + Wood Pigeons SW between 0645 - 0845. Couldn't find Black-necked Grebe on Lockwood but suspiciously tame red-head Goosander now on West Warwick. (David Bradshaw) also Green Sandpiper in Lockwood relief channel, pair of Stonechat south end of West Warwick, 3 Shelduck on No. 5 (Chris Farthing) *Woodford Green: Hawfinch and Siskin 08.52 (Ken Murray) *Wormwood Scrubs: f Sparrowhawk, 2 Redwing, c80 Woodpigeon over West, Bullfinch calling (Charlie Farrell) *Tufnell Park N19 About 20 redwings flew over T Park Playing Filed at 2pm (Mavis Pilbeam) Sunday 5th November 2017 *Albany Park Sidcup Riverside Road: 40+ Chaffinch, 5+ Brambling (3m2f), 3 Redpoll, 4 Skylark (Ralph Todd) * Alexandra Park : viz mig 0700-1000: Fieldfare north, 7 Meadow Pipit north, 150 Woodpigeon west, 50+ Chaffinch mostly north, Skylark, 20+ Starling, c200 Black-headed Gull (APOG Birders). Kingfisher, reservoir 10-30. Red Admiral just outside conservation woods (Greg Smith) * Foots Cray Meadows: Water Rail, Jay, Little Egret, Little Grebe, 18 Black-headed Gulls, Wren, 3 Long-tailed Tits {Jack Headley} * Bentley Priory: 3 Hawfinches over south east at 8.30am, 2 Bullfinches, 4 Greenfinches, 1 Kestrel (Tony Blake) * Brent Reservoir: 2 Little Egret, 11 Snipe, 2 Cetti's Warbler, Chiffchaff. Vis-mig 06:55-09:20 - 400+ Woodpigeon, 53 Starling, 26 Redwing, Fieldfare, 4 Song Thrush,10 Mistle Thrush, 3 Pied Wagtail, Brambling, 24 Chaffinch, 9 Goldfinch, 3 Linnet, 4 Lesser Redpoll, 3 Siskin, Hawfinch, Reed Bunting (Brent Birders) *Brockwell Park: male Kingfisher still on top pond, Water Rail visible across from platform at 14:30,1 Little Grebe (Michael Mac) *Brookmill Park: 2 Kingfisher, Great Spotted Woodpecker (Conrad Ellam) *Canons Park & Seven Acre Lake, Edgware, Middx HA8: Common Buzzard (flying over), Goldcrest, Nuthatch, Red Admiral Butterfly. Shoveler (2F & 1M) on Seven Acre (private) Lake (NW London RSPB Group & Harrow NHS Birdwalk, Bob Husband, RSPB Group Leader) *Epping Forest: Buzzard (Jon Agar) *Fairlop Waters: Red Kite, Treecreeper, Buzzard, 2 Little Owl, Stonechat, Chiffchaff, Grey Wagtail, Fieldfare, Little Egret (Alan Thomas/Neil Twyford) *Hall Place Bexley: 5+ Siskin Feeding on a Alder tree by the Hide * Higham's Park Lake: Firecrest, 10 Pochard (Joe Dickens) * Home (Hampton Court) Park: c10 Mistle Thrush, Nuthatch, m Kestrel, Buzzard mobbed by crows, 3m 1f Red-crested Pochard, m Teal (Mat Hare) *Hyde Park/Kensington Gardens: Woodcock, 800 Woodpigeon SW, 14 Redwings, 2 Blackcap, Cetti’s Warbler, Chiffchaff, 4 Lesser Redpolls, 17 Siskins (N Senior) *Kingston: Red Kite N from around Kingston College, seen from Home Park 1235 (Mat Hare) *KGV Reservior: 6 Goosander (2 drake 1fem 3 imm), 8+ Goldeneye, 2 Kestrel, 5 Common Buzzard, Common Sandpiper, Great Black-backed Gull (adult), Common Sandpiper, 4 Skylark (south), 4 Mistle Thrush, 2 Stonechat, 2 Cetti's Warbler (heard), Siskin (Neville Smith). *London Wetland Centre: Bittern, female Goldeneye, Water Pipit, 5 Snipe, 5 Chiffchaff, male Pintail, 2 Stonechat (WWT Website/Twitter) *Morden Hall Park: 2 Hawfinch, Redpoll, Siskin, 15+ Redwing over, 3 Kingfisher, 4 Grey Wagtail, Cetti’s Warbler, Little Egret, Peregrine, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel (Morden Hall Park Nature Group) *Paddington Rec:Grey Wagtail (Francis O'Sullivan) *Palmers Green, N13: 100+ Ring-necked Parakeets moving E in seperate flocks around 16:25 - my highest count here for some time (Katy McGilvray) *Pinner (HA5): Sparrowhawk, Siskin at last, 8 Goldfinch, 2 Coal Tit, Goldcrest, 3 Jay, 12 Jackdaw including 8 south-west, Redwing, Green Woodpecker, 4 House Sparrow (Jon Ridge) *Queens Wood: Common Buzzard soaring 1220 but no sign of Hawfinch in extensive hornbeam (Bob Watts) *Rainham Marshes RSPB: 6 Avocets, Rock Pipit (Aveley Bay), 3 Ruffs (Target Pools), f Marsh Harrier, Firecrest (Cordite) (ian Bradshaw) *Raynes Park: 04:50am 2 Tawny Owls calling - first for garden (P. Redmond) *Regent's Park: Yellowhammer 7.10am SW, Skylark 8.10am, 6 Lesser Redpolls, Linnet, 30 Redwings, 350 Woodpigeons, 1 Collared Dove, pr Firecrests in area 41 (Tony Duckett). *Richmond Park: 2 Buzzard, Snipe, Mistle Thrush singing (S.Woolfenden, J.Wilczur); 1 Little Owl, 1 Treecreaper with mixed flock of Nuthatches and tits (Isaiah Rowe) *Rotherhithe - Stave Hill: Firecrest showing well and calling at 9.00am by small chalk pond just down from main entrance from Stave Hill, Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 4 Goldcrest, 8 Fieldfare overhead, but no sign of yesterday's Woodcock (Richard Page-Jones, Rich Bonser, Dante Shepherd) *Staines Moor: Brent Goose '''(reported with photos by Staines Moor Preservation - APSM, on facebook, submitted here by Thomas Gibson) *Ten Acre Wood area: 5 young female Pheasant took off together, 2 Buzzard, Red Kite, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel, 21 Lapwing, 18 Skylark, 16+ Meadow Pipit, m Stonechat, 13 Fieldfare, 10+ Redwing, c130 feeding Starling, 3 Rook, 5 Linnet, 10 Chaffinch (Neil Anderson/G. Westley); Peregrine, Snipe, Little Egret, 3 Pied Wagtail (Deiniol Owen) *Totteridge Valley, Belmont Farm: '''9 Hawfinch SE 08:50 calling loudly, Chiffchaff, 8 Collared Dove, Sparrowhawk, 17+ Starling, 3 Common Gull, 6 Pied Wagtail, 13 Redwing, 3 Greenfinch, Mistle Thrush, Kestrel, 2 Common Buzzard, 25 Canada Geese, 2 Grey Heron, 2 Egyptian Geese, 20 Stock Dove (Samuel Levy); 9 Hawfinch again this evening at 16:30 circling over Darlands Lake then headed West (Ian Ellis) *Thames Barrier Park: adult Yellow-legged Gull and Little Egret, otherwise it was toilet (Rich Bonser, Dante Shepherd) *Trent Park: Hawfinch feeding on ash (Stephen Witherford per RM Callf) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Black-necked Grebe on Lockwood, female Goosander on East Warwick, Goldeneye on West Warwick (Walthamstow Birders) *Wanstead Flats: 700+ Woodpigeon south, 23 Fieldfare, 14 Redwing, 5 Skylark, 5 Meadow Pipit, 2 Bullfinch, Redpoll, Linnet, 6 Shoveler, 4 Teal, Sparrowhawk, 2 Kestrel, 150+ Common Gull, 2 Goldcrest (Nick Croft/Bob Vaughan) *Wanstead Park: 120+ Gadwall, 10 Wigeon, 21 Teal, 5 Pochard, 2 Little Grebe, imm Great Crested Grebe, Little Egret, Kingfisher, Siskin, Peregrine Falcon, Chiffchaff, Goldcrest (Nick Croft) *Worcester Park, Garden KT4: vis-mig 7:00-08:10 2 Siskin N, 1 Grey Wagtail SW, 6 Chaffinch W, 1 N, 1 Geenfinch W and 5 Redwing (Isaiah Rowe) *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Stonechat (m&f), 1 Lesser Redpoll (over Little Scrubs) (Charlie Farrell) Saturday 4th November 2017 *Bow Creek: 13 Redshank, 3 Common Sandpiper, Little Egret East India Dock bird, Kestrel (Frank Nugent). *Brent Reservoir: Vis-mig 07:15-08:45 - 268 Starling, 22 Redwing, 19 Fieldfare, 6 Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, 4 Pied Wagtail, 15 Chaffinch, 21 Goldfinch, Lesser Redpoll, Siskin. Present around res: Common Sandpiper, 2 Green Sandpiper, 2 Lapwing, 16 Snipe, Water Rail, 3 Cetti's Warbler (Brent Birders) *Charing Cross Hospital: Black Redstart (on Peregrine Falcon nest ledge) (Nathalie Mahieu). *East India Dock: Kingfisher, Little Egret Bow Creek bird, Cetti's Warbler, 3 Gadwall, 9 Shelduck, Little Grebe, 2 Pied Wagtail, Chiffchaff, 92 Teal (Frank Nugent). *Footscray Meadows : 2 Little Grebe, Little Egret, 4 Mute Swan, 4 Tufted Duck, Sparrowhawk, Kestrel , Pheasant, Water Rail, Stock Dove, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Grey Wagtail , Mistle Thrush, 4 Jay, 12+ Jackdaw, ' 6+ Brambling ' with c40 Chaffinches , at Riverside Road , 4 Linnet (Mike Amos). *KGV Reservoir: 8 Goldeneye, 2 Common Buzzard, 1st win YLG, Common Sandpiper, 4 Lapwing, 2 Fieldfare, Mistle Thrush, Rock Pipit, 2 Cetti's Warbler, 2 Chiffchaff, Brambling, 2 Reed Bunting (Neville Smith). *Fishers Green: Bittern, 2/3 Water Rail, Egyptian Goose, 2 Reed Bunting, Cetti’s Warbler, 5+Goldcrests (Mark Braun) 2 Brambling by bittern/otter sculpture (Simon Papps) *Greenwich Park: Brambling/s over, 2 Firecrests, 6+ Goldcrests, Meadow Pipit, small number of Fieldfares, Redwings (Joe Beale) *Hackney Downs Park: Brambling, Siskin, 105 Redwing, 2 Goldcrest, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 13 Common Gull, 4 Pied Wagtail - [tel:0700-0800 0700-0800] (Jonathan Nasir) *Hampstead Heath: 8 Cormorant, Chiffchaff, Lesser Redpoll, Kingfisher, 14 Redwing, 4 Greenfinch, 29 Tufted Duck, 13 Shoveler, 3 Common Gull, 36 Herring Gull, Mistle Thrush, 2 Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Kestrel, Great Crested Grebe, 34 Mandarin Duck into roost. (Samuel Levy) *Island Barn Res: Fem/imm Scaup (Chris Turner) *Hyde Park: Short-eared Owl SW 15.35, 6 Fieldfare (Nick Senior) *London Wetland Centre: 1f Goldeneye, 1 Water Pipit, 3 Stonechat, 2 Common Gull (O. Dewhurst, C. Dewhurst, J. Wilczur) *Sewardstone Marsh: 2 Water Rail in flood relief channel (Neville Smith). *Raynes Park (garden): Collared Dove pr - male singing, 2 Coal Tit, 3 Long Tailed Tit, 2 Goldcrest, 55 Starling, a distinctly yellow Parakeet, f House Sparrow, big passage of tits and Goldfinches through the garden throughout the day (P. Redmond) *Rye Meads: Water Pipit from Gadwall Hide (Twitter) *Trent Park: Hawfinch perched in top of ash near Cemetery with Greenfinches and Goldfinch, f Blackcap, 12 Greenfinch, male Bullfinch (Robert Callf) *Tyttenhanger: Great White Egret on main pit again (Twitter) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Black-necked Grebe on Lockwood, 3 Green Sandpipers off relief channel, Stonechat and Goldeneye on West Warwick (David Bradshaw) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: 1 female Goosander on East Warwick and 1 female Goldeneye on West Warwick - stood out from regulars. Smooth Newt Tiny Eft crossing the pavement on Ferry lane bridge, late in the year (Malachi) *Wanstead Flats: Hawfinch west 0712 (Twitter) 2 Brambling, 4 Linnet, 2 Goldcrest, 2 Blackcap. 2 Little Egret, 16 Teal, 2 Shoveler, 3 Gadwall, 3 Pochard 2 Kestrel, 6 Redwing (Wanstead Birders) *Wanstead Park: 116 Gadwall, 9 Wigeon, 29 Shoveler, 17 Teal, Pochard, 2 Little Grebe, imm Great Crested Grebe, White Wagtail (James Heal) Friday 3rd November 2017 *Alexandra Park: 11 Redwing and 20+ Woodpigeon west 0650 to 0720 but viewing hampered by restricted access due to fireworks display (Bob Watts) *Bow Creek: Little Egret, 10 Redshank, 9 Teal, Kingfisher (Charlie Farrell) *Battersea Park Lake: 48 Gadwall, 1 drake Pochard, 11 Shoveler, 55 Cormorants, pr Goldcrests, in walk round before dusk (Michael Mac) *Brent Reservoir: Vis-mig: 07.00-09.30 - 104 Woodpigeon, 4 Stock Dove, 95 Starling, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Redwing, 6 Fieldfare, 6 Song Thrush, Blackbird, 44 Chaffinch, 11 Goldfinch, Bullfinch, 2 Siskin (Andrew Verrall, Stephen Branley) *Brookmill Park: Little Egret, 2 Kingfisher (Conrad Ellam) *Canons Farm: Hither Field: two Hawfinches over at 08:15, Firecrest before. Another Hawfinch at 10:05 over Hither Field and landed in Chipstead Bottom. At least two Bramblings over (Twitter) *East India Dock Basin NR: Little Egret, 40 Teal, 6 Shelduck, very dark fem Mallard/Black Duck??? - opinions welcome (Charlie Farrell) *Finsbury Park: Common Gull, first of the season, with growing Black-headed Gull flock. (Ann Feltham) *Foots Cray Meadows: 4 Mute Swan, 2 Tufted Duck, 3 m Pheasant, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Skylark, 1+ Grey Wagtail, 2 Stonechat Riverside Road, Chiffchaff, 6+ Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Jay, 3+ Brambling still at Riverside Road fields, 6+ Linnet (Ian Stewart) 2 Water Rail (Andy Meaton) *Gallions Reach: Short-eared Owl, 20 Black tailed Godwits, 40+ Redshank, Skylarks still moving through. (KJM) *Greenwich Park: 6+ Skylarks over, 4 Meadow Pipits over, 3+ Siskins over, 2 Hawfinches over, c70 Redwings, 13 Fieldfares over, 2 Song Thrushes over, c130 Woodpigeons over, 25 Chaffinches over, 2+ Bramblings, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Firecrests with tit flock and 4 Goldcrests (Joe Beale) *Lamorbey Park: 2 Mute Swan, 10 Egyptian Goose, f Shoveler, 2 f Teal, 5 Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, Peregrine, 100+ Black-headed Gull, 2+ Common Gull, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Pied Wagtail, 6+ Redwing, c10 Goldcrest, Jackdaw (Ian Stewart) *London Wetland Centre: 7 Snipe grazing marsh, 1m 1f Stonechat wader scrape. 2f Sparrowhawk, 1m 1f Peregrine (latter hunting over marsh/wader scrape, then joined male on Charing Cross Hospital), Bittern viewed from WWF hide in SE cormer main lake. 1f Goldeneye seen by others (Martin Honey) Firecrest '''(WWT website) *Leyton Flats/Snarebrook: 3 '''Bullfinch early am, Brambling, 'Siskin N, 5 Redwing. Reed Bunting NW, c500 Starling NW, Nuthatch, Treecreeper (Stuart Fisher) *Mayflower Park: Bullfinch (Bob Smith) *Morden Cemetery :Little Owl (Bob Smith) Hi Bob, where abouts in the cemetery are you seeing the Little Owl? (JA).''Hi JA its quite tricky because theres no guarantee seeing it. Most often in the south of Morden Cemetery. Go in through the small gate off of Joseph Hood Park and take second small right path on right and look in pollarded willows. In will be easier to find when leaves are off. The one yesterday was heard calling nearer the main entrance. There are probably three or so birds in area. I've seen them late morning. Evening is probably best but the cemetery is closed then. Best of luck let me know how you get on-Bob *Oxleas Woods (SE9 1YG): '''Firecrest '''07.30, Tawny Owl calling 05.30 (John Reid) *Primrose Hill: 4 Brambling W, '''Hawfinch W 09:40 (Birdman Euston-Twitter) *Purfleet: 5 Avocet, 151 Lapwing, 2 Curlew, 3 Black-tailed Godwit, 226 Dunlin, 25 Redshank, 2 Yellow-legged Gull, Rock Pipit, 2 Lesser Redpoll (Fraser Simpson) *Rainham Marshes: 4 Hawfinch (Howard Vaughan-Twitter) *Regent's Park: 2 Hawfinches, 1 Bullfinch, 1 Brambling, 1 Skylark, 230 Fieldfares, 90 Redwings, 80 Starlings, 550 Woodpigeons (Twitter) *Richmond Park: 7 Dartford Warbler - including 3 males, 32 Stonechat, 10 Little Owl heard, 6 Skylark, 10 Meadow Pipit, 17 Fieldfare W, 39 Redwing, 12 Redpoll, 8 Reed Bunting, 4 Red Admiral (J.Wilczur, S.Woolfenden); 2 Raven (P.Redmond per JW) *Ruislip Woods, Poor's Field: 16 Redpoll, 5-6 Bullfinch, 6 Redwing, 2 Goldcrest (Deiniol Owen) *St James's Park: Kingfisher, 1 Fieldfare, Sparrowhawk, 10 Shoveler, Red Admiral (Frank Nugent) *Sidcup DA14 (Chalk Wood): f Pheasant, Common Buzzard, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Meadow Pipit, Pied Wagtail, 8+ Goldcrest, 2+ Jay, Linnet, 5+ Redpoll (Ian Stewart) *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Peregrine, Meadow Pipit SE, 4+ Fieldfare S, 3+ Redwing W (Ian Stewart) *Swanscombe Marsh: Hawfinch over 08:48, 3 Little Egret, Marsh Harrier, 14 Skylark, Water Pipit, 10 Stonechat, 23 Cetti's Warbler, 8 Bearded Tit; Common Blue butterfly, 3 Holly Blue, 2 Speckled Wood, 3 Red Admiral (Andrew Self). 13.30 - 17.30 : 2 Reed Bunting, 22 Redshank, 1 Curlew, 1 Turnstone, 2 Little Grebe, 1 Common Sandpiper, 20 Lapwing, 2 Greylag Goose, 9 Gadwall, 6 Mute Swan ( 3 juv’s ), 2 Raven, 1 Kestrel, 30 Fieldfare ( over west ), 2 Ringnecked Parakeet, 8 Shoveler, 5 Teal, 1 Chiffchaff, 4 Grey Heron, 15 Meadow Pipit (Roger Keith) *Tottenham Marsh East: Swallow '''south, Bullfinch, 30 Fieldfare w, 3 Skylarks over ( Lol Bodini, David Bradshaw, Paul Whiteman) *Totteridge Valley/ Darlands Lake: 12 Teal, 6 Tawny Owl, 7 Little Owl, '''Barn Owl, 15 Hawfinch E 15:30 - 16:45, 26 Canada Geese + 39 Mallard into roost, 3 Skylark, Grey Wagtail, 93+ Starling, 53+ Stock Dove, 21 Meadow Pipit, Greenfinch, 4 Common Gull, m Peregrine, 2 Common Buzzard, 26 Rook, 4 Goldcrest, 3 Mandarin Duck, 52 Redwing, 2 Nuthatch, 8 Song Thrush, Grey Heron, 2 Linnet, 3 Bullfinch. (Totteridge Valley Birders et al) *Trent Park: male Hawfinch feeding low down in field maple with two Greenfinches 12:36 - 12:38 (seen thro 25x 'scope) hrs, before flying off towards Triangular Wood, 15+ Greenfinch, 4 Redwing, 2 Common Buzzard, 2 Small Copper, 3 Red Admiral (Robert Callf/Bob Husband/Pete Lowman) *Tyttenhanger: Great White Egret on main pit (Twitter) *Worcester Park: Little Egret, Beverley Brook in trees by sports ground 08.30 (Simon Osborn) *Woodford Green: Tawny Owl flew into garden 8.25am, circa dozen Fieldfare West, and my first Winter...Siskins, 2 males on the feeders, Red Kite high and South 11.55am. (Ken Murray). *Wormwood Scrubs: 2 Stonechat, 3 Mistle Thrush, 8 Song Thrush, 20 Redwing (Charlie Farrell) 'Thursday 2nd November 2017' * Alexandra Park: Redpoll just south of site 0650, 6 Redwing & 35 Woodpigeon west by 0715 (Bob Watts) * Brent Reservoir: Vis-mig: 07.15-10.00- Skylark, 3 Brambling, 17 Lesser Redpoll, 89 Starling, 24 Wood Pigeon, 4 Song Thrush, 8 Mistle Thrush, 17 Redwing, 4 Fieldfare, 44 Chaffinch, 20 Goldfinch, 4 Greenfinch, 2 Bullfinch (Simon Worsfold and Stephen Branley); Common Sandpiper, 2 Green Sandpiper, Lapwing, 8 Common Snipe, 3 noisy Egyptian Goose, Grey Wagtail (Andrew Haynes) *Brockwell Park: Water Rail heard 13:30, according to Susy Hogarth first for about 4 years, Kingfisher not seen and again apparently first time species here ever, Pheasant also reported yesterday (Michael Mac) Movements W/SW unless stated 06.30-08.00 1 Hawfinch W @ 7.40, 8 Goldfinch, 21 Chaffinch, 3 Greenfinch, 268 Woodpigeon, 10 Fieldfare, 7 Redwing, 9 Song Thrush, 57 Starling; also Great Spotted Woodpecker, Pied Wagtail E, 2 Herring Gull E, 9+ House Sparrow (Brixton Water Lane gate) (Tony Stones). * Brookmill Park: Little Egret, 2 Kingfisher, 2 Goldcrest (Conrad Ellam) * Broomfield Park , N13: 3 Egyptian Goose, 6 Shoveler 5m 1f, 5 Tufted Duck 2m 3f, 43 Black-headed Gull, first-winter Common Gull, 2 Pied Wagtail, Song Thrush, 11 Greenfinch pre-roost gathering 15:35 hrs (Robert Callf) * Finchley: Garden N3 - Tawny Owl alarm calling 18:30 (Samuel Levy) * Gallions Reach: Red Kite, 5 Black-tailed Godwit, 40 Redshank, Curlew (KJM) * Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: Kingfisher, Chiffchaff 2, Goldcrest 2, Redwing 1, Song Thrush, Grey Wagtail, Reed Bunting (f) (John Bushall, Richard Green) * Grovelands Park : 28 Mandarin Duck 19m 9f, adult Common Gull, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Fieldfare, Redwing, Nuthatch, Treecreeper, 11 Goldfinch (Robert Callf) * KGV Reservoir: Merlin (Female) flew over N. Basin - 13.14pm, 1 Rock Pipit flushed from C. Causeway, Fem. Goldeneye, 1 Little Egret, Buzzard, Sparrowhawk (Pr.), 3 Goldcrests. Lunchtime Visit (Davey Leach). * Mayflower Park: 6 Goldcrests, 2 Reed Buntings (Bob Smith) * Motspur Park: Peregrine on gas holder(Bob Smith) * Oxleas Wood: 5 Song Thrush, 18 Redwing, 13 Jackdaw, 3 Firecrest, Common Buzzard, 13 Goldfinch, 5 Goldcrest, 6 Coal Tit, 2 Nuthatch, 3 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Sparrowhawk fm, 3 Green Woodpecker (Ron Turner) * Purfleet: Marsh Harrier, Avocet, 163 Lapwing, 2 Curlew, 7 Black-tailed Godwit, 283 Dunlin, 72 Redshank, Yellow-legged Gull, Rock Pipit (Fraser Simpson) * Rainham Marshes: Cattle Egret, now on Wennington with cattle (Howard Vaughan-Twitter) * Regent's Park: 600 Wood Pigeon, 1 Meadow Pipit, 60 Fieldfare, 65 Redwing, 6 Blackbird, 6 Song Thrush, Bullfinch '''NW at 7.20am, 3 'Brambling, '''70 Chaffinch, 2 Siskin, 2 L.Redpoll, 1m '''Reed Bunting '(Tony Duckett). * Richmond Park: Raven in flight (M.Lewis, S.Read) *Ruxley GPs (permit only): 4 Mute Swan, c60 Gadwall, 15+ Shoveler, 2 f Pochard, c100 Tufted Duck, 5 Little Grebe, 3 Great Crested Grebe, f Sparrowhawk, 6 Water Rail, 8+ Common Gull, 2 Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Meadow Pipit over, 2 Grey Wagtail, 2+ Redwing, 3 Cetti’s Warbler, 2+ Chiffchaff, c12 Goldcrest, Treecreeper, 2+ Jay, 20+ Jackdaw S to roost, 10+ Chaffinch, Linnet, 5+ Redpoll, 1+ Reed Bunting (Ian Stewart) * St James's Park: Kingfisher (Frank Nugent). 2 Kingfisher around Duck Island (east end of Park) 07:15 - one seen and another heard calling, 1 Brambling heard calling from island at west end of lake 09:30. (Bill Haines). *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): 2 Greylags E year-1st, 2 Cormorant NE, Sparrowhawk, Peregrine, 719+ Woodpigeon S inc 2 v high flocks of 200+, Stock Dove S, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 3+ Pied Wagtail over, Grey Wagtail low SW, 51+ Redwing W/SW, Goldcrest, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, Jackdaw, 30+ Starling, c40 Chaffinch W, Siskin NW (Ian Stewart) * Tottenham Marshes, Wild Marsh East: 6-7 Redwing, Meadow Pipit, calling Chiffchaff, Pheasant (Harringay Birder) * Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: '''Firecrest male still Monument Glade 1300, also Coal Tit (Bob Watts) * Tower of London: Buzzard c.13:00 circling over the pool of London, went West over City with attendant Crow. (Paul Whiteman) * Victoria Park: Nuthatch (Twitter) * Walthamstow Marsh: Brambling NW, 2 Redpoll S, 4 Skylark N, 200 Chaffinch W, 75 Redwing, 4 stone chat bomb crater field (Jamie Partridge) * Walthamstow Reservoirs: Black-necked Grebe still, Brambling west with Chaffinches, Siskin S, c100 Redwing,c40 Field fare, 25 Meadow Pipit,(Jamie Partridge, Lol Bodini, David Callahan, David Bradshaw) fem Goosander on East Warwick (Peter Beckenham) * West Finchley Station: 6 Redwing West 10:10. (Samuel Levy) * Worcester Park: 35 Fieldfare from horse fields to west(Bob Smith) * Wraysbury GPs: 14 Little Egret (Thomas Gibson) 'Wednesday 1st November 2017' * Alexandra Park: 3 Chiffchaff, viz mig 0650 to 0800 4 Redwing, 65 Woodpigeon and 40 Goldfinch around Campsbourne (negligible compared to last two days) (Bob Watts, Gareth Richards); 2 Teal on Wood Green Reservoir (James Palmer); c12 Skylarks (inc. group of 8) N. 08:20-08:45 (Trevor Wyatt) * Amwell: 4 Hawfinch W 07:42 {Twitter) * Brent Reservoir: Vis-mig 06:45-09:45 - 7 Hawfinch S 08:22, landed fairly close. top of leafless tree by fields, walked even closer, great views, then on south, 76 Starling, 126 Woodpigeon, 61 Redwing, 8 Fieldfare, 94 Chaffinch, 13 Goldfinch, f Sparrowhawk high W (c1,000 less than 31st) (Andrew Verrall) * Brockwell Park: Kingfisher and Water Rail on upper pond at dusk. Water rail came out of bankside vegetation near viewing platform and then flew across pond (Tony Stones) *Cleveland Park, West Ealing: Vis-mig 06:50-08:35 - 190 Fieldfare mainly W (including an impressive flock of c.150 at 07:50), 28 Redwing W/SW, 5 Goldfinch (4W & 1E), 1 Linnet S, 18 Chaffinch (mainly W or S), 1 Siskin S, 1 Mistle Thrush SE, 1 Cormorant NE (Bill Haines) *Foots Cray Meadows: 4 Mute Swan, 2 Tufted Duck, 2 m Pheasant, 4-6 Little Grebe, 2 Little Egret, Water Rail, Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Skylark, Grey Wagtail, c10 Goldcrest, 3+ Jay, c40 Chaffinch, 3+ Brambling with Chaffinches at Riverside Road, 3+ Linnet, Redpoll, 2+ Siskin (Ian Stewart & Mike Amos) *Greenwich Park: at least 2 Firecrest among 4-5 birds possibly all this species in woods on direct path from ornamental garden to deer park, also 4 Goldcrest, 4 Coal tit, elsewhere in park (Mike Paice) Also 630 Starlings W, 70+ Chaffinch W, Skylark over, 6 Siskins W, 6 Blackbirds W, 1 Song Thrush W, 1 Linnet NW, 17+ Redwings, 3 Fieldfares W (Joe Beale) *Greenwich Peninsula Ecology Park: Kingfisher, Chiffchaff, Great Spotted Woodpecker, 12 Fieldfare, Redwing (John Bushell) * Hampstead Heath: 14 Hawfinch over Parliament Hill at 0745, 8 went E the rest appeared to drop down into clump of trees. Merlin (female) flew W over Pryors Field at 1215. Firecrest with large tit flock at Cohen's Field, female Bullfinch with 15 Greenfinches in Hedge 2. Vis mig : All W unless stated, 500+ Woodpigeon, 50 Redwing, 300 Chaffinch, 50 Greenfinch, 10 Linnet, 10 Siskin, 25 Redpoll (mostly E), 4 Blackbirds (all males), 5 Common Gull, 25 Black h Gulls, 2 Skylarks and single Fieldfare. Also large bat sp feeding (60ft +) over the Mixed Pond at midday, I'm guessing Noctule (Pete Mantle) * Headley Heath, Surrey: minimum of 26 Hawfinch, possibly up to 35. Largest flock 7 (Steve Gale- Twitter) *Lamorbey Park: 2 Mute Swan, 13 Egyptian Geese, f Shoveler, 2 f Teal, 5 Tufted Duck, Little Grebe, Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, 2 Peregrine, 8+ Common Gull, Kingfisher, Green Woodpecker, 2+ Great Spotted Woodpecker, 2 Skylark NW, 1+ Pied Wagtail, 3+ Song Thrush, Mistle Thrush, c40 Fieldfare NW + 1SW, Redwing, 12+ Goldcrest, Coal Tit, 2+ Nuthatch, Jay, 20+ Chaffinch W, Redpoll heard (Ian Stewart & Mike Amos) *Northolt, Islip Manor Park: 18:00 1-2 Tawny owl heard (Deiniol Owen) *King George V Reservoir: juvenile Spoonbill 1057hr (Neville Smith-Twitter) *Pinner (HA5): Sparrowhawk, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Green Woodpecker, Jay, Coal Tit, Song Thrush & 10 Goldfinch; also: one Red Admiral butterfly (Jon Ridge) *Primrose Hill: 228 Woodpigeon SW, Goldcrest low S, 2 Skylark W/N, 27 Starling W, Ring Ouzel ESE 08:00, 7 Blackbird SW, Song Thrush W, 3 Redwing NW, 2 Grey Wagtail W, Pied Wagtail E, 53 Chaffinch W, 4 Greenfinch, 9 Goldfinch NW, 2 Siskin S - vismig 06:45-08:45 (Twitter) *Purfleet: 4 Pintail, 135 Lapwing, Curlew, 64 Black-tailed Godwit, 311 Dunlin, 60 Redshank, 24 Magpie, Lesser Redpoll (Fraser Simpson) *Putney, River Thames: Common Dolphin showing well off Putney railway bridge from at least 10.45 to 13.00 when it drifted downriver with tide (J.Wilczur, R.Kaye) *RSPB Rainham Marshes: 22 Chaffinch, 92 Goldfinch, 2 Grey Wagtail, 8 Cormorant, 54 Redshank, 200+ Dunlin, 160+ Lapwing, 45 Shelduck, 65 Wigeon, 80+ Teal, 2 Mistle Thrush, 27 Long-tailed Tit (Most i have ever seen here), 2 Siskin S, 27 Meadow Pipit, 15 Common Snipe, 20 Skylark, 2 Kingfisher, 19 Cetti's Warbler, 37 Little Egret, 200+ Canada Geese, 4 Greenfinch, 5 Chiffchaff, 13 Redwing, Great Spotted Woodpecker, Sparrowhawk, 3 Lesser Redpoll S, Barn Owl, 4 Curlew, 8 Black-tailed Godwit, 14 Pochard, 55 Shoveler, 14 Gadwall, 3 Tufted Duck, 6 Pintail, 9 Stonechat, 2 Kestrel, 4 Marsh Harrier (1m,1f,2juv), 3 Ruff, 5 Reed Bunting, 5 Goldcrest, 2 Rock Pipit, 2 Water Pipit, Jackdaw, 3 Song Thrush, Water Rail, Ringtail Hen Harrier ''flew North West onto Wennington being mobbed by at least 6 Crows then appeared to drop over the silts'' (Samuel Levy) *St James's Park: Kingfisher, Redpoll over NW, Grey Wagtail, 10 Shoveler (Frank Nugent). *Sidcup DA15 (York Avenue): Peregrine, Tawny Owl calling c17.30, Mistle Thrush N, Redwing, Goldcrest, 17+ Chaffinch, Redpoll over (Ian Stewart) *Southwark Park: Grey Wagtail, 2 Little Grebe (John Cadera) *Stave Hill: 2 Coal Tit (new patch bird) at the end of Long Meadow this afternoon and possibly a third over the Shed at 15:00, 20+ Long Tail Tit, 1 Redwing, 2 Greenfinch, 6 Goldcrest, fm Sparrowhawk, Grey Wagtail, 1 Mistle Thrush this morning (John Cadera & Richard Page-Jones) *Ten Acre Wood area: 2 Redpoll, flock of 16 Skylark, 12 Linnet, Reed Bunting, 6 Meadow Pipit, 15 Goldfinch, 2 Kestrel, 150+ Starling, 137+ Wood Pigeon, 36+ Redwing, 8 Fieldfare, Red Kite, 9 Goldcrest, 22+ Long Tailed Tit, 11 Chaffinch, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, Buzzard, Mistle Thrush, Pied Wagtail, Grey Wagtail, f Bullfinch with 2 others heard (Deiniol Owen) *Tower Hamlets Cemetery Park: Firecrest male again Monument Glade 1245, on its own and not calling (Bob Watts) *Trent Park: 6 Mandarin Duck 3m 3f, 6 Common Pochard 4m 2f lower lake, Common Buzzard, Hawfinch perched in top of tree 11:55 poss a second bird seen in flight, Comma - my latest ever (Robert Callf) *Walthamstow Marshes: 2 Stonechat in SW corner of Bomb Crater Field, 1 Little Egret S and 2 Mistle Thrush E over Leyton Marsh, single flock of 80+ finches on rear paddocks, roughly equal split of Linnet, Goldfinch and Chaffinch. All 08:30 - 09:30 (Alastair Dent) *Walthamstow Reservoirs: Short-eared Owl north, Black-necked Grebe still on Lockwood, Common and Green Sandpiper, passage much slower than last two days (Walthamstow Birders) *Waterworks NR: 85 Pied Wagtail S at 4pm, 1 Water Rail, 2 Snipe, 8 Gadwall, 2 Tufted Duck, 7 Teal, 1 Little Grebe, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Green Woodpecker, 2 Goldcrest, 3 Greenfinch, 17 Goldfinch, 1 Cettis Warbler. (Daniel Whitelegg) *Wanstead Flats: Woodlark over calling (Bob Vaughan-Twitter) *Woodberry Wetlands: Peregrine with prey, Kingfisher, Water Rail, 2 Reed Bunting, 4 Teal (Chris Farthing) ---- Archived News Link to previous months